


Sealed With a Spell

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Abuse, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Alex has said the wrong words to the wrong people.  Roger has at least one punishment in mind.





	Sealed With a Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during _In The Hand of the Goddess_ , probably not too long before Roger's defeat, and was based upon an idea by [devilinthedetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails). <3

“I won’t leave you like this forever.”

Even if he’d known what to say, Alex couldn’t have replied. Invisible bonds have locked his jaw tightly against anything more than a few muffled attempts at speech. To his embarrassment, tears have slipped from the corners of his eyes for the first time since his Ordeal.

Roger reaches down to press the tears away with his fingertips. “That lovely mouth does have its uses, after all,” he continues, brushing his thumb across Alex’s lips. “But in the future, perhaps you’ll reconsider before you open it to release any more of our secrets. Do you think that this is the most severe punishment I have to offer?” Alex shakes his head. “When you were my squire, I provided you with discipline because I knew that you could be _better_ , that you weren’t living up to your potential. Don’t prove me wrong now.”

He locks the door behind him, leaving Alex alone to think about how best to prove his worth. 

If he lets himself think about anything else, the unvoiced screams will rip him apart from the inside.


End file.
